District 3
POPULATION: 1,300,000 The Sanctum has this area extremely controlled and orderly. It serves as home to the militia and their families, all minor government orders are situated here as well. The people of this district are extremely patriotic to the Sanctum. District 3 also features the main gate out and in to the city. Bifrons, Inc has extensive lab facilities here (the home of Project Immunis) in their old corporate headquarters. The main political office is The Order of Peace which deals with missions outside the dome and equipping the population against threats Culture Given that District 3 is the main home of the militia and Bifrons Inc., as well as most government offices, it isn't surprising to learn that the people in this particular district are highly loyal to the dome and everything it represents. This whole district is neat and orderly - while the neatness can be found in District 1, the orderliness aspect is somewhat unique to this area. There are schedules to be kept to and projects to be completed. Also given that the militia is housed here, it tends to be the location of residence for the majority of the callsigns as well, and they can be seen going to and from work or simply running errands here and there. Industry and commerce in District 3 is second only in activity to what can be found in District 1 - and indeed, members of the latter tend to have a certain fascination with the technological advances churned out by the minds in this sector. While Bifrons is by far the largest source of most research and development, there are other smaller companies and corporations who also contribute towards the overall advancement of the dome. Considering the large amount of energy that both such research and the militia require, it makes sense that the energy plant for the dome is also located here. The militia weapons are almost entirely armed with directed energy rather than bullets, which are newer and still working their way into more widespread use due to the lack of potential radiation problems. The temperature tends to be just a few degrees cooler due to a heavily researched optimum ambient level for outside testing, but otherwise is the same as elsewhere. To the Immune District 3 generally welcomes the Immune, if they come to the table with something interesting, knowledge or toys, or even military experience for the militia. If they don't have anything for them, though, they don't have time for you. Education It is also due to the heavy emphasis on research that sees this district take a somewhat similar but different approach to education - a great deal of it is done with upgrades and information chips, with certain levels of practical, on-the-job knowledge as well, to ensure muscle memory is developed in tandem with the theoretical knowledge. Similarly, certain information is not stored on chips for fear of a competitor getting their hands on sensitive or proprietary information. Typically it is more common or general education, electives of various interests, and research within the public domain that can be easily obtained on chips. Safety As the home to the militia, District 3 is perhaps the safest of all districts, even moreso than District 1--at least where it comes to violent crime. Corporate espionage, illegal experimentation, drug and human trafficking, and all sorts of white collar crime are rampant. Entertainment Despite all the orderliness and seemingly straight-lacedness of District 3, they do enjoy their entertainment as well. While their nightclubs aren't as flashy as those found in District 1, their nightlife is a bit more hopping than what you could find in the south's bars, and they can be a bit more adventurous with their liquors. In general, District 3's areas tend to be efficiently if not elegantly equipped. Food Perhaps appropriately, the local favourite is Boiling Blood, a red drink that bubbles thick and warm and tastes like cinnamon. There was a dust-up several years ago that negatively effected the tomato industry in District 2 and the loss of a prime ingredient for the drink was felt strongly across the western quarter. Clothing Please see article: Clothing Attitudes * District 1: The glorious source of research funding, the purchasers of our latest toys. While the customer may not always be right, we do endeavor to make sure they're always happy. * District 2: Luddites. * District 3: We are and forever shall remain the true saviors of Proles. Knowledge will be our guide. * District 4: A district that has long since lived past its usefulness, producing people who wouldn't know innovation if it bit them on the rear. * Bifrons: MOM! * The Militia: The sinews of our district, and our second favorite customer. * The Immune: The interesting ones can stay. The boring ones should be quiet. Too bad that's never the case. Locations Inspirational pictures here. Historical Significance *Memorial of the Line Restaurants Restaurant name * What * Where * Background * Ambiance Other Commercial Locations Location name * Description * * Category:District 3 Category:Culture Category:Location